Raven's Call Home
by KikyoHayuta
Summary: Eliza Waveeagle must face her past and fears before it eats her soul away, but will it go all bad when an old face turns up? What can she do? I do not own Eliza or anyone in the OUTLAWS guild, but the story plot was all my idea. Hope you enjoy! :D Review!


**Author's Notes: I do not own any characters. Eliza is my friend's and I just wanted to pair Eliza with Hector because I wanted to. I also may have gotten some members personality wrong, but I don't play the game. INFO!**

**Name: Eliza Waveeagle**

**Age: 21 (Hector will be a few months older) **

**Eyes: Royal Blue**

**Hair: Blonde and short**

**Build: Some curves**

**Extra: Is good at cooking, part time waitress, knows advanced voodoo which is way better than a staff, short tempered, gets bored easily.**

* * *

**Hector Pillagehawk: Eliza's crush (not really but I just wanted her to)**

**Elizabeth Treasurehawk: Eliza's BFF**

**Bill: Horrible cook and singer, but great fighter.**

**Captain Roger: Good GM**

**Jarod: Short GM**

**Dakota: GM dressed up like leprechan (they all have GM shifts)**

**Thomas: Hates Eliza for some reason**

**John: Dead/missing husband**

**Will: Ex-boyfriend**

* * *

**Raven's Call Home**

**Chapter 1: Guild Meeting**

I wiped off the counter for what seemed to be the hundredth time today. Sure, I am a pirate who is a Veteran of the OUTLAWS, but even I need a little bit of normal in my life. I could be plundering on my ship, fighting the undead, or drinking rum with my friends, but I just decided to actually go to my regular job as a waitress at the Rowdy Rooster. My boss, Matthew, was peeved for me showing late but let me off because he felt pity for me. Today was very quiet in Port Royal. Most of the pirates were plundering on the seas, the town drunks were in prison or asleep in an ally, and the governor was looking at some reports from other islands. I was pretty much done with cleaning when I heard the guild master's voice echo through my head as the same with every other member of the guild. "Guild meeting at the Rowdy Rooster as soon as possible," he commanded us. I could hear the members groan and whine, but barely, because mine was the loudest. "WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS, CAPTAIN ROGER! NO WAY! I JUST CLEANED THIS PLACE AND YOU GUYS WILL NOT TRASH IT!" I yelled at everyone in the guild. "Sorry, Eliza, but it is the best place to meet," Captain Roger replied. I face palmed and let out a deep sigh. I had no choice. Suddenly, I heard the door open and the footsteps of a person walking toward me. I didn't look up and waited for the request of rum. "Excuse me, Miss, my guild is coming over for a meeting and I would prefer a beautiful lady such as you to serve us," the man's voice echoed through the tavern. I knew that voice from anywhere. Hector Pillagehawk. His brown hair was a little dirty and his clothing was slightly covered in gunpowder. His eyes seemed to show a hint of happiness. "I would be delighted to serve you and your great guild," I replied after looking up at him. We were silent for a few seconds until we bursted out laughing. "Hi Hector? How did you get here so fast?" I asked after I stopped my giggling. "I had just docked when Roger told us about the meeting." I smirked. "It seems you are always the first to come. Coincidence or not?" I said. We laughed again and started a random conversation on tuna. And yes, it is a very random thing to talk about! The door kept on opening and closing and soon, all the members had arrived. Captain Roger got on top of a table and got our attention. "Now, you may be wondering why I called you all here. I will tell you after we go around and make our own announcements. Anyone have something to say?" Roger asked. He immediately got pushed off the table and Bill took the stage. "Oh! I have been working on my cooking," we all shivered at the mention of his cooking, "and I have found out they can be used as grenades," Bill said proudly. I curse the day I taught him how to use an oven. "Does anyone want me to sing ET? You're so hypnotizing, could you be the devil, could you be-" he tried to continue his horrible singing but we all yelled, "SHUT UP!" Bill pouted his lips and jumped off the table. Jarrot the Carrot then got on. "I am now single and now is the chance to ask me out, ladies. Eliza, you can go out with me even if you are not the first to ask." He winked at me as I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right, Jarrot. Like I would go out with a perv like you!" I yelled at him. "What makes me a pervert?" he asked. "You watched me change, take a shower, and kissed me!" I replied. He also pouted and jumped off. Captain Roger got back on the table. "…..That will be all the announcements for now. Okay, the reason I called you all here is because we have a mission from Jack Sparrow himself! He has told us all to go to Raven's Cove and find Jolly Roger's lost medallion. He says it may help us defeat the scoundrel faster." I was shocked. Of all the places we could go, it had to be _there._ There was no way I would ever go back to that horrid place. I have heard rumors that the spirits of those who were killed there by Jolly Roger haunt anyone they have not known. "WHAT! I CAN'T GO THERE! YOU KNOW WHY, AND I AS SURE AS HELL WON'T GO THERE WITHOUT PUTTING SOME DISTANCE BETWEEN US!" I ran out of the tavern and got on top of the roof.

Hector's POV

I watched as Eliza left to go to the roof. "What happened at Raven's Cove?" I asked. All of Eliza's friends gave me a sad look. Bill came up to me and patted my shoulder. "Eliza….well, she has had a hard life. Her life used to be worse than what has happened these past few years to her." I knew what he meant, but worse than these past few years? I couldn't believe her life could get be worse than those years. After all, her ex-boyfriend almost killed her and then her husband died a year later. I didn't know anything that could be worse. I sighed and started for the stairs. "Hey! Leave her up there! Maybe she will jump off the bridge or something and drown like the little, helpless girl she is!" Thomas said. I rolled my eyes and continued on to help Eliza.

* * *

**Author's Notes: How was it? Please let me know! Review please! :)**


End file.
